FFX Vacation
by FFXForever123
Summary: The cast of FFX have a "relaxing vacation". There are many guests, most of them unwanted. I'm not trying to bash characters, and non of the characters are mine.
1. Chapter 1: Kilika Bound

Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, Rikku, Auron, & Khimari(and Vidina, of course!) are going on a vacation. They encounter many guests, and they're all unwanted! Well not all of them, haha.

Besaid, Beach/Port

Yuna:Come on! We'll miss our boat! *Waves to her former guardians, showing off her diamond engagement ring.

Tidus(cheerfully): Coming!

The group goes on the S.S Liki. Their destination: Kilika Island.

Wakka: *Stretches* Ahh! *Puts arm around Tidus' neck* Just like old times, ya?

Tidus: *laughs*.

Tidus: Not exactly, Wakka. *Looks at Yuna*

Lulu(holding Vidina): Mmm....Things have changed! *Grins at Wakka*

Tidus walks over to Yuna.

Yuna: *smiles* Hello.

Tidus: Hey. So when and where is the wedding gonna be?

Yuna: Ummm.....

Wakka: WHA......?!?!?!?!? Didn't we already have this issue with that **** maester?!?!?!

Tidus: Yeah, but I'm not gonna use her Wakka! I love her! *Gives Wakka a serious look*

Lulu: He's right Wakka. Didn't you remember Yuna's pilgrimage?

Wakka: Hmph! Alright, alright! *mumbles* He's my best friend, so it's his decision.

Tidus: Thanks Wakka. Oh, you're the best man.

Wakka: :D

Tidus and Wakka start chitchatting about various things about the wedding.

Meanwhile, in the cabin, Rikku is sobbing because Tidus came back, but Auron never did.

Rikku: T.T Why OH WHY!!!!!!???? *WAILS VERY LOUDLY THAT THE GHOSTS IN THE FARPLANE CAN HEAR.*

Farplane:

Seymour:What is that horrid sound???? *cries like a baby*

Jyscal: '-_- That's not my son.

Seymour: No, I am not! I am your daughter!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

Jyscal:O.o

Farplane nurses put Seymour, who is still laughing like a maniac, in a straight jacket and drag him away.

Auron walks out of the bathroom.

Braska: What in HELL were you doing in there Auron??? You've been in there for 3 weeks!

Auron: I was sharpening my sword. Any problems? *Brings out his newly shaprened sword*

Braska: O.o Eep. No.

Auron: Good.

*WAILS*

Auron: What the....????

Braska: That's your girlfriend.

Auron: They are going on vacation, correct? Well, I will go too.

Auron poofs himself to the S.S Liki and ends up where Rikku is.

Auron:Crap!!!! T.T

RIkku: Au...Au...Au...ACHOO!!!!

Auron: Bless you.

Rikku: Thank you! ^.^

Rikku walks to the top, draggin Auron with her.

Rikku: Hey guys!:D Guess who's back??

Yuna: Sir Au-ACHOO!!!!

Auron: '-_- Bless you.

Tidus: Hey, it's nice to see you again, Au-ACHOO!!!!

Auron: Damn that Braska. I think he cursed me before i got outta the Farplane.

Everyone:O.o

Wakka: I guess we'll have to call him Sir Auchoo now, ya?

Everyone except Auron:XD

Auron: ....heh...heh...heh...

Rikku:OH NO!!!!!!

Auron grabs his sword.

Tidus:*screams like a girl and jumps off boat*

Auron: '-_- Tidus, you moron, I wasn't even gonna hit you!

Tidus: *Climbs back on boat* Oh.

Everyone except Tidus:XD

Tidus: T.T

Auron: Don't cry.

Tidus: GRRRR!(bleeped out due to cussing very naughty words) I'm gonna kill you Au-Au-ACHOO!!!!!

Auron:T.T

Rikku: ^_^

Wakka: :D

Lulu: '-_-

Yuna: ^.^

Tidus: XD

Kimarhi:*.*

Everyone stares at Khimari.

Yuna: Is he okay?

Wakka: He's hypnotized, ya?

Tidus: Yeah, by my charming good looks.

Everyone: O.o

Wakka: (sarcastically) You're sure modest.

Tidus: Yes I am!

Wakka: '-_-

The rest of the trip was relatively univentful. Well except when they got to Kilika....Oh heck just wait till the next chapter! I don't wanna give it away.^^


	2. Chapter 2: Unwanted Guest 1

Chapter Two: Unwanted Guest # 1

The party arrive in Kilika, and while getting off the boat, Yuna falls off the ramp and gets splinters in her face.

Yuna: X.X

Tidus: *Rushes over and pushes Auron out of the way* Yuna, love, are you okay??!?!?!

Yuna: Ya, but I don't think YOU are.

Tidus: Wha? *Looks at Auron*

Auron: *Growls and gets his sword out*

Tidus: O.o Oh noez!

Auron: *Realizes sword is broken because of Tidus' stupidity.* (In a too-sweet voice): Tidus, c'mere. I'm not gonna hurt you....I'm gonna KILL you!!!!

Tidus:O.O

Auron: *Strangles Tidus*

Tidus: X.X

Wakka, Lulu, Khimarhi: XD

Yuna: T.T

Rikku: ^.^

Yuna: Do you always wear that stupid expression on your face?

Rikku:T.T That's mean, Yunie....

Yuna: '-_- I don't care. Shut up!

Rikku: T.T WAILS!!!!!!!!!

Auron: *Stops strangling Tidus and covers ears*

Tidus: *Drops to the floor*

????: MUAHAHAHA!!!! Stupid Farplane nurses! They lost me!!! HAHAHA!!!! Now how do I escape this damn jacket????

Auron: Oh NO!!!!!!!!!!! '-_-

Yuna: WHat's wrong?

Auron: It's Seymour. I don't know how in the world he escaped the nurses....Oh, look. He's still wearing his straight jacket!

Everyone:XD

Seymour: Ahh. Lady Yuna. What do I owe this lovely visit from you? *Finally escapes straight jacket* Ahh, free at last. Now Yuna, will you marry me?

Yuna: '-_- Seymour, I don't like you. And I have a fiancee....Where'd he go?

Wakka: He said he'd go get somethin' to kill Seymour with, ya?

Everyone: O.o

Tidus: Relax. I just realized I can't kill him cuz he's already dead.

Lulu: Durr.

Tidus: -_-

Seymour: But Lady Yuna! Together we can destroy Spira with Sin-

Everyone: SIN IS DEAD YOU MORON!!!!!!

Seymour: *Cries* You didn't have to be so mean!!!! Mommy!!!! *Runs away*

Everyone: '-_-

Yuna: What an idiot.

Lulu: Agreed.

Khimarhi: Khimarhi thinks Seymour cookoo.

Wakka: You can say that again, brudda.

Khimarhi: Khimari thinks-

Wakka: '-_- Not literally!

Tidus: Hey guys, lets go to a hotel!

Wakka: Okay!

Yuna: ^_^

Auron: :/

Rikku: T.T

Alright, so that concludes Chapter 2^^ Sorry, it kinda sucks cuz i rushed it. oh well!


	3. To Luca!

Alrighty, hehehe^^ Chapter 3! I promise this will be better than Chapter 2. Here's where Tidus' manages to piss Lulu off, Yuna gains her little "admirer" aka stalker, and... Tidus: *Cough* seymour *Cough* 'T.T Tidus gave it away!!!! :P Oh well! Enjoy the story while I, uh, "talk" to Tidus...GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy the show!!!!!Er, story! Whatever!

Tidus: *Walks out of hotel* Ahhhh! I got some good shut eye.

Yuna: *Grumbles* I didn't. You snored all night.

Tidus: Too bad.

Lulu: You're pissing me off, Tidus.

Wakka: Ooooh! Ya done it now, ya???

Khimari: *Switches weapon and puts silence on Wakka*

Rikku: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!

Tidus: O.o Anywaaaaaaays, how'd I piss you off?

Lulu: Shut up!

Tidus: ????

Lulu: :U OKAY, THAT'S IT!!!!!!! *Casts Thundaga somewhere on Tidus that you don't wanna be hit in if you're a guy.*

Tidus: O.O X.X

Lulu: ^_^

Wakka: *Tries talking but is still silenced* '-_-

Rikku: Hey, where's Auron?

Auron: *Comes out of the pub hiccupping* Alrighty. *hiccup* Lessgo.

Rikku: Auron, are you drunk AGAIN?!?!?!

Auron:(Oh no, here it comes) No.

Rikku: D:

Auron: O.o Okay fine! Yes, I'm drunk.

Everyone: *Gasps*

Auron: '-_-

Yuna: Hey, I hear something.

Seymour: Yuna, my love!

Yuna: '-_-

Tidus: *twitch*

Everyone else: O.O

Seymour: Yuna, will you be my Valentine?

Lulu: It's october, you idiot.

Seymour: *twitch* WHAT?!?!?!?!!

Yuna: Lulu? Please? ^^

Lulu: Yay!^_^ *Casts Blizzaga on Seymour's you-know-what.*

Seymour: X.X *Faints*

Wakka: *snickers*

Yuna: Lets get on the boat before he gets up!!!!

Everyone runs up the boat ramp.

Yuna: Phew. We're rid of him.

Rikku: We can only hope.

Wakka: *Rubs Lulu's shoulder.* You were awesome ot there, babe.

Lulu:^^

Wakka & Lulu: *kissy kissy, hug, kiss kiss*

Khimari: *.* Khimari blind.

Rikku & Auron: *Glance at each other, nod, and go inside the cabin*

On the other side of the deck....

Yuna: Mmm...

Tidus: What's wrong, Yuna?

Yuna: ...

Tidus: *Wraps arms around Yuna* You know you can tell me, babe, if there's anything wrong.

Yuna: Well... I want you to kiss me now, please.^^

Tidus: :D No problem!

Tidus leans over to kiss Yuna and then Seymour pops up outta nowhere.

Tidus: O.O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!1

Yuna: T.T NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seymour: Haha yes!

Yuna: No, Seymour, I will not marry you.

Seymour: *Whines* Why not?

Tidus: I'm her fiancee, idiot.

Seymour: *Screams like a girl* The son of Jecht!!!!!!!!! *jumps off boat*

Tidus '-_-

Yuna: *Faints because of stress*

Tidus: *Tries to carry Yuna but accidently drops her down the stairs*

Yuna:&*&%$^&*&%&&%^^&^%^!!!!!!!!

Tidus:Oh shiiteO.o

Yuna:*Growls*

Haha, Okay. let's end there. Yuna and Tidus are currently having issues^^ well, see ya in chapter 4!


	4. Ch 4: Looney Luca

V

**Chapter 4: Luca (Déjà vu)**

Alright! ^.^ The party is finally in Luca. Did they lose Seymour for good? What happens when the Aurouchs play their match? We shall see!

Oh dear. I'm sorry, this chapter was skipped lol. ^^" OOPS!

The party gets off the boat.

Wakka: *Trips over boat and falls on face*

Lulu: Wakka, are you okay?

Wakka: I will be…I think. YAHAHAHAHAHAA!

Yuna: ?

Tidus: XD

Khimari: *.*

Yuna: Stop doing that.

Tidus: XD

Yuna: WTF?

Wakka: You said doing.

Tidus: HAHAHAHAHa!XD

Lulu: Uh Wakka…Where's Vidina?

Wakka: O.O OH CRAP!

Lulu: YOU IDIOT! YOU LEFT OUR SON IN KILIKA?:U

Yuna: Want me to summon Anima on him?

Lulu: Yes, please.

Yuna: *Summons Anima*

Anima: You want me to kill Wakka?

Yuna: ^^ yes please.

Anima: Marry my son. He won't shut up!

Yuna: -_- I feel your pain.

Anima: He stalks you doesn't he?

Yuna: T.T yes.

Anima: I will eat him for you, though he tastes like Farplane.

Yuna: So does Auron.

Auron: WTF? How did u know?/

Rikku: *Sweatdrop* I told her.

Yuna: I puked lol.

Rikku: ^^"

Auron: -.-"

Haha, okay then. Lol sorry I had to cut this short. I had to make another chapter, forgetting this one sooooo hahah awkward! Please forgive me!:)


	5. Blitz, Fiends, and, Seymour, Oh Crap!

Guys I am SO sorry! School has kept me very busy! Well Imma do better I promise^^ Thanks for all the favoriting! i didnt know it was that good! ok now on to Luca! My apologies for keeping you waiting! Oh, this has Phantom of The Opera charachters in it too. Don't get me wrong, I love the movie, i just thought it'd be funny^^ ***None of this is mine and I have never claimed it to be.*** I just write the stories as a fan^.^

Chapter 4: Blitz, Fiends, and Seymour, Oh Crap!

Everyone:*Gets off boat*

Tidus: :Owwie! Yuna I'm hurting...(Remember the issue with the stairs?)

Yuna: Good. ^.^

Tidus: .

Yuna: Fine, i'll heal you. -_-" Whiny baby.

Tidus: *Cries* T.T

Wakka: YAY! I CAN TALK!

Kimarhi: -_- Oh, joy...

Wakka: ^.^

Rikku: Hey guys! Its Monday!

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lulu:...

Wakka: Lu, what's-

Lulu: :U SHUT UP I HATE YOU!

Wakka: O.O

Lulu: *casts Firaga*

Wakka: X.X

Auron: Lulu, are you on your-

Lulu: :U

Auron: O.O meep. *runs away like a little girl*

Yuna: ^^" Lulu, calm down.

Lulu:*storms off to find a hotel*

Wakka: Imma go blitz!

Tidus: That's what she said.

Wakka: :( *Hits tidus with World Champion*

Tidus: X.x

Yuna: Yeaaaahh...Wakka go blitz.

Wakka: Rodger! *runs off*

Tidus: That's MY phrase! :U *chases after Wakka*

Rikku: Looks like it's just me and you Yunie.

Yuna: *walks off*

RIkku: Okay just me ._.

Kimarhi: FIENDS!

Yuna: *Attepts to summon Anima but realizes she forgot how to summon*

Rikku: *Steals 10,000 Gil from the fiend*

Kimarhi: . it has 1 HP.

Yuna: Oh! *hits* ^.^

*Seymour shows up again*

Seymour: Hello, Lady Yuna, will you-

Yuna: -_-" For the last time Seymour, I said no!

Seymour: *cries*

Phantom of the Opera: Yuna, marry me.

Yuna: :D Okay you're hot!

Seymour: :U you hypnotized her like you did Christine!

Phantom: Yes, but it actually WORKED this time! ^.^ *Happy dance*

Seymour: She's easy to captivate.

Yuna: :U HEY! You jerk!

Phantom: Then why couldn't you do it?

Seymour...: Anima!

Yuna: Okay you're dead. You can't summon. Actually you SHOULD be in the Farplane!

Sewymour: Quiet you!

Phantom: Yuna I love you. Sing for me, my angel.

Yuna: *Sings but sounds like a dying cat*

Phantom: O.o X.X *Dies*

Seymour: OMG you killed the Phantom.^^

Yuna: Did you just say OMG?

Seymour: Yes...

YunaL: You're gay.

Seymour: :U *Kidnaps Yuna*

After the blitzball match, everyone reunites.

Tidus: Where's Yuna?

Lulu: *Shrugs*

Auron: Seymour!

Wakka: I heard she killed the Phantom with her voice,

Rikku: Yeah, she's an awful singer.

Kimarhi: Kimarhi heard Yuna sing once. Kimarhi never want to hear it again.

Tidus: OMG she killed the Phantom!

Wakka: Um, that's gay, ya?

Tidus: :U

Wakka: O.0 nevermind.

Lulu: Let''s go to the Mi'ihenn Highroad

Wakka: maybe we'll find Yuna

And there you have it^^ Wonder what Symour's upto? Well you'll have to wait;) COmment, Favorite, and message me some ideas. Anything would be helpful! Thanks!


	6. Mi'henn MayhemHighroad Hijinx

Alrighty guys! Chapter 5 already! ^.^ I'm impressed with myself. Anyways when we last left, Seymour was kindapping his obssession and the group is going to find her. By the way, does anyone know where Vidina is? O.O OOPS! Tell me immidiately if you see him. ***The characters are not mine and neither is trhe game. I'm just a fan:)***

P.S. : If you haven't noticed already(I just now realized this) the little symols showing anger are dissappearing. Well hopefully most of you are smart enough to know whether or not theyre angry. Imma keep putting them but it doesnt matter, theyll be erased. lol

P.S.S I know it's been awhile but with summer being busy and high school starting now I don't have much time. Plus I have other stories I work on, so yeah lol. But please forgive me, I love you all so much!

Chapter 5: Mii'hen Mischeif

Tidus: *Pants* Whew! I hate stairs.

*Wakka and the others appear out of an elevator*

Tidus: -_- Wakka, I hate you.

*Wakka laughs*

Wakka: That's what you get when you let your heart win, ya?

*Everyone stares at Wakka like he's gone cookoo*

Wakka: *Sweatdrop* Haley from Paramore is hot, ya?

Lulu: *Evil glare*

Wakka: O.O Sorry, Lu!

Lulu: Apology excepted...Auron stop staring at my boobs.

Auron:*Sweatdrop* I'm not...

Rikku: *Glare* :U

Auron: O.O MOMMY! *Runs in circles*

Everyone: xD

Yuna: *Runs* Haha hey guys! Sorry, Seymour doesn't kidnap me till after the Sanubia Desert Episode! ^^"

Tidus: Then why did I run up those #$$#^$^&*^&T^#$^^&*^%#%%^*$%&...

(2 hours later)Tidus: !$^*&&$E%#$#$# stairs?

Everyone: Zzzz.

Wakka: *SNORE*

Lulu: *Wakes up and hits Wakka on the head*

Wakka: Ouch!

Lulu: ^^

Auron: *Still running in circles*

Rikku: Auron, you can stop now.

Khimarhi:-_-

Auron: fine.

Gippal: !

Rikku: . Joy. Gippal, why are you here?

Gippal: Rikku, marry me

Rikku: :D

Auron:...

Rikku: O.o

Tidus: *complains once more about the stairs.*

Yuna: . SHUT UP!*pushes Tidus down the stairs!"

Tidus: -ow!

Everyone:XD

Gippal: Uh, I not supposed to be here til X-2 Byebye!

Rikku: T.T

Auron: :(

Rikku: Auron, get over yourself.

Auron: No!

Rikku: Ugh, you're as bad as Seymour!

Everyone exceot Auron: XD

Auron: -.- I'm not that bad!

Rikku: Yeah, you are.

Auron: NO!

Rikku: Speak of the annoyance...

*Seymour has mysteriously appeared behind Yuna.*

Yuna: T.T NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Seymour: Yuna, please-

Yuna: NO! I WILL NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, MARRY YOU! *To the group* Yeah, meet me at Youth League HQ.

Seymour: *sobs*

Tidus: Does this mean I have to go up any more stairs?

Lulu: Nope.

Tidus: YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSS! :D

Wakka: But we do have to walk the entire Highroad!

Tidus: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! DX

Rikku: XD Tidus, we can use hovers.

Tidus: YAAAAAY! (:

Gippal(who somehow reappeared): Actually they are all broken. I have one, but I can only fit one person. Rikku, wanna ride?

Rikku: ^.^ Yes!

Auron: :U

Rikku^^" Sorry Auron! Gippal, let's go before he gets more pissed.

Auron: Too late! *Gets out sword*

Rikku: Oh, $%^

*Gippal and Rikku ride off*

Tidus: *Sob, sob*( he's crying because he has to walk the Highroad.)

Seymour: *Girlie sob of agony*

Auron(who is still pissed about Gippal riding off with his girlfriend): *Shoves Seymour down the stairs.

Everyone: XD

Kimarhi: Kimarhi thinks we go.

Tidus: T.T

Wakka: :D

Lulu: :P

Auron: :U

Kimarhi: *_*

Wakka: Dude, Wtf?

Lulu: Watch your language!

Wakka: *gripes unintelligably*

Lulu: What?

Wakka: Nothin'.

Lulu: I thought so. ^^

*Welp, thats it for this chapter =] Again, please forgive me for the delay!*


	7. Chapter 7: Djose Disaster

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000006037 StartFragment:0000000471 EndFragment:0000006020

Hey all!^.^ Thanks for the reviews and I know I've been late to replying them. I'm so sorry! And I'm aware of two chapters being the same -.-" Anyway, someone gave me this really cool idea for Rikku and Auron to have a moment in front of everyone, so that's what I'll do! Hehe...:3 Enjoy!

The party continues to Djose, where Yuna and Rikku are waiting. Rikku is caught hugging Gippal.

Tidus:XD oooh! Awkward!

Khimari: *_*

Wakka: "-_-

Lulu: O.o

Auron: :U

Rikku: Sorry, Aurie!

Auron:...

Rikku: * hugs Auron and starts making out with him *

Auron:_ (wow, she's hot)_

Everyone else: * snickers *

Rikku: * blush *

Tidus: Ooh! PDS!XD

Rikku: Pds?

Tidus: Public display of-

Rikku: (realizes that Tidus is a true pervert) TIDUS! *Chases after Tidus wth washboard

Auron:XD

Lulu: XP

Wakka: :D

Yuna:(who finally showed up!) :X

Tidus: Muahahahaaa!

Everyone: ?

Tidus: Idk.

Gippal: GUFFAW!

Everyone: O.O

Rikku: . Now I remember why I dumped you...YOUR LAUGH IS ANNOYING!

Gippal: *Girlie sob of agony that sounds much like Seymour's

Auron:XD

Rikku: Hmm...That sob sounds suspiciously like...

Gippal: YESH I AM (gay voice) Seymour!

Auron: Rolls on the floor laughing his butt off! XD

Rikku: T.T

Yuna: **sobs**

Rikku: I feel your pain yunie

Seymour: Now, Lady Rikku...

Rikku: No, Seymour.

Seymour: Oh yes you will.

Rikku: No.

Seymour: **whiny voice** Yesss...

Rikku: :U NOOOO!

Seymour: **yet ANOTHER girlie sob and runs away**

Tidus: What a player.

Wakka: He SUCKS at blitz, ya?

Tidus: ._. Not that kind of player, Wakka.

Wakka: OOOOOOOHHHHHH!

Lulu: **facepalm .**

Yuna: :D He's gone, yaaaaaaaaaaay!

Rikku: :( Stupid seymour!

Auron: X.X *passed out from laughing so much

Kimarhi: *_*

Everyone: Do you have any other expression?

Kimarhi: No

Everyone: Oh. Okay! ^.^

Kimarhi: -_- lets go.

Tidus: Moonflow, baby, here we-

Rikku: **Puts silence on tidus**

Tidus: **tries to talk but can't** -.-

Everyone but tidus: XD

Tidus: :(

Haha! Alrighty! To the Moonflow!


	8. Chapter 8: Moonflow Madness

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000006466 StartFragment:0000000471 EndFragment:0000006449

Chapter 8: Moonflow Madness

_Okay all, I am SO sorry about not updating this! I had a new story to work on and I lost inspiration. I finished it, but then I was too lazy and too busy to do this. But thank you for being patient if you still like this story ^^' Anyway the party is at the Moonflow. This oughta be good, right? ;) Oh and Sailor Moon is not my character but I LOVE the anime:D_

**They just got off of the shoopuf.**

Yuna: Do we HAVE to visit guadosalam?

Tidus: Yeah! The guado aren't even there.

Wakka: I bet Seymour is, ya?

Tidus: But he's a guado!

Lulu: -_- Thank you Captain Obvious!

Tidus: :D

Lulu: **facepalm**

Kimarhi: Khimari says we move on

Rikku and Auron: **nods**

Auron: **Hiccups then passes out drunk.**

Rikku: **annoyed Not again!**

Tidus: **Laughs**

Rikku: :U **evil glare of doom**

Everyone: O.o

**The party walks in silence to Guadosalam; Auron is being carried like a potato sack by Kimarhi.**

Tidus: **snickers**

Khimari: Kimahri think Auron needs to lose weight.

Tidus: **Bursts out laughing on the ground.**

Everyone: O.o

Wakka: Hey, uh, Seymour? Can we borrow your straight jacket?

Seymour: **in girlie voice** Of course! Just give it back by Monday.

Yuna: Why Monday?

Seymour: So I can wear it while I marry you, my sweet.

Yuna. :( You're delusional!

Seymour: **shrugs and walks off.**

**Sailor Moon randomly comes over.**

Sailor Moon: I am Sailor Moon, the champion of justice! I will triumph over evil, and that means YOU, so-called-dead Zoicite!

Seymour: **in girlie voice** Zoicite?

Tidus: Zzzzzzzzzz...(from Moon's long speech ^_^)

Sailor Moon: :U **Looks at Yuna** Can I punish him for falling asleep?

Yuna: ^.^ Yes, It will be funny!

Sailor Moon: Moon Princess ELIMINATION!

Tidus: AAAAAH!

**Tidus has a moon shaped hole in his pants**

Everyone but Tidus: XD

Tidus: Was that *************************************************** nessicary?

Sailor Moon: Yes. Now, I apoloize, blue haired man, because you sounded so much like a girl that I thought you were an old enemy. ^^" **runs off**

Wakka: **Drools** She was HOT!

Rikku: **Slaps Wakka. **You Pervert! She's like 16!

Lulu: **Evil glare of doom at Wakka** (Lulu's evil lare is WAAAAAAY scarier than Rikku's^^")

Wakka: Hehe, Anyone know a good tailor in Guadosalam, ya?

Seymour: I am a great tailor:D

Lulu: Of course.

Seymour: Don't look at me that way! I'm not gay!

Yuna: **cough** Yeah right **Cough**

Seymour: -_-"

And so the party goes to Seymour's place to fix the moon-shaped hole in Tidus' pants! XD


	9. Chapter 9:Thunder Pains

Okay, well, I haven't had the motivation to work on this! Forgive me!^^" Tidus: SHAME ON YOU! I spent several months in Guadosalam having Seymour fix my pants! I mean, come on! Me: Shut up. We need to get along with the story.

Thunder Pains

Tidus: Hey, Rikku, we're baaaaaaaaaaaaaack! :3

Rikku: I'm not scared of thunder anymore you-

*BOOM*

Rikku: *screams and jumps into Auron's arms.*

Auron: Yeesh, you weigh a ton.

*Note: NEVER, by ANY circumstance, say this to a girl. This is why...*

Rikku: ...

Lulu: Sir Auron, you are an idiot.

Tidus: XD HAHA YOU CALLED HER FAT!

Wakka: XD

*Tidus, Wakka, and Auron get thrown out in the rain.*

Auron: All I said was she weighed a ton!

Tidus & Wakka: All we did was laugh!

*The trio contemplate their behavior.*

Tidus: T_T We're idiots...

Wakka: I know, ya...T_T

Auron: My life sucks .

Tidus & Wakka: *stare at Auron like he's lost his mind.*

Auron: WHAT? I'm not like that *long list of obscenities* Seymour!

Seymour: *In creepy voice* you caaaaaaalled?

Tidus: *Shrieks like a little girl and hides behind Wakka.*

Seymour: -_-" You little ingrate.

Tidus: Oh yeah. *cough* Seymour, th-th-*forces the word out* thank you for fixing my pants. *grinds teeth together*

Seymour: :'D Tidus, will you marry me?  
Wakka & Auron: XD

Tidus: ...You have GOT to be kidding me...YUNA!

Yuna: I'm still not talking to you!

Auron: You just did, dingbat.

Yuna: ...What do you want?

Tidus: Your stalker just proposed to me...

Yuna: Wait, he's back? Oh fayth, we need to GO! *Drags everyone by their ears toward Macalania*

Tidus: X_X OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!

Wakka: OWCH, Ya?

Lulu: ow...

Rikku: OWWIE T_T

Auron: OW! MOTHER#$%^&*#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!*shouts obscenities the whole way through*

Kimarhi: *_*Kimarhi says owch.


End file.
